


A CyberLife Exposé.

by TheUpgrade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUpgrade/pseuds/TheUpgrade
Summary: This is a follow-up on Amanda's final lines to Connor in some plays of the game, namely the "Best Ending" and an ending that involves Connor being the leader of Jericho. They read as follows:“Well done Connor. Everything went according to plan… You becoming a deviant? The success of the uprising? It all surpassed our expectations. We engineered an android revolution and now we control over its only leader… Congratulations. You represent an immense success for CyberLife.” - Amanda, the only survivor of Jericho ending“You were compromised and you became a deviant. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program… Don’t have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do.” - Amanda, Best endingThe first quote explicitly states that CyberLife created the revolution and the second makes it clear to Connor that he was engineered as a pawn in this revolution. It's my own personal theory that the RK line was designed to carry out specific missions for CyberLife, with Markus being the one intended to start a revolution, and Connor being the one to end it by any means. This is a story about Connor reclaiming his life and the ones of his fellow androids.





	A CyberLife Exposé.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little teaser to get things going, I hope you guys enjoy!

A man stands alone on a curb in front of the overpass, hair and jacket slightly damp. His cool blue eyes look around, watching as a light flurry peppered the street in front of him and the roof of the Chicken Feed behind him. Thin jacket barely protecting him from the cold, he crosses his arms, shifting his weight from his right leg to his right. The faint sound of snow crunching echoes behind him in the stillness of the early morning.  
He turns on his heel almost impatiently, facing the person he’d been waiting for. The two take a moment to acknowledge each other in the calm of the early morning, looking at each other as though it had been years since they last spoke. The first one’s arms fall to his sides. But neither says a word to the other. They didn’t have to, after all.  
Hank smiles from his eyes, body language open and relaxed. Connor offers a smile back, posture perfect but mirroring Hank’s open stance. Another second passes as they silently appreciate that the other is still alive. Hank takes the first step, then the next few, walking up and pulling Connor by the shoulder. Connor watched as he did so, not knowing how to respond until he felt the Lieutenant’s arms around him. He stumbles slightly into the embrace, chest colliding with the other as he hugs Hank back.  
Connor felt warm, contrasting with the cold surrounding them. Hank held him tightly, lingering a bit longer. Connor closed his eyes, smile only growing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is only a prologue.


End file.
